Angel
by silverpltm
Summary: Maddy Shannon dies saving her sister, and is sent to be a gaurdian angel to make up for her lost life. She has to be one for Lucas Taylor, the man who pretty much killed her in the first place. How will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this fic.! I got permission from foreverVam to write this story. It is all in Maddys point of view, except for a few exceptions in later chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning with a cramp in my back, my whole body covered in dirt, and an infected cut right below my right eye. These were just the minor effects of the war. The fact that us Terra Novians lost our homes and were dying because of starvation and fighting were the more general problems.<p>

All of us had injuries in one way or another. Out of my whole family, my dad was the worst. He had lost his arm in battle and he twisted his ankle when running away from sixers.

Recently, Commander Taylor died. His own son shot him and stabbed him about a million times for his revenge. Will he do that to all of us? That is what I was always afraid of. All of us dying.

"Hey Maddy? Are you up?" my older brother Josh called me. He was leaning on the tree next to me.

"Yeah. I'm up." I responded back. "How's your head?" Josh's head had a huge bruise on it from a sixes beating him on the head.

"It's okay, I guess." he moaned a little so I knew it hurt. "Hey, I think the cut under your eye is bleeding again."

"Oh no." I sighed. I hot my old torn up bloody jacket and dabbed on my cut.

"When will this all end!" I heard my boyfriend Mark yell. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "How's your eye?"

"It's been better." I answered back. My jacket was all muddy and putting it on the cut probably made it worse.

"Here," Mark took off his shirt and gave it to me. "use this instead."

"Thanks, Mark." I took his shirt and dabbed it on my cut.

"How are you guys holding up?" my mom said in her British accent. She came up holding Zoe in her arms. Zoo had also twisted her ankle, so it was hard for her to walk.

"We're okay, I guess." Josh answered rubbing his head.

She looked over at the rest of us to see Mark shirtless and is shirt on my bloody eye.

"Maddy, where's your jacket?" she asked. I pointed to a pile next to a tree a little ways away. From where we were, it looked like a pile of dirt.

"Oh." she sighed. "Well, can you guys take care of Zoe for a while? I'll try to get Mark a new shirt and Maddy a sanitary towel." With that, she left and put Zoe on the floor near us.

"Wait! Mrs. Shannon!" Mark shouted.

"Yes Mark?" she answered back.

"Will you please get me a rebreather? My chest is hurting." Mark had a lung disorder because of all the bombing.

"Sure, I'll do my best" then she left, again.

The bombing really affected us. That's what got us here in the first place. The sixes found a way to get supplies from the future and now they make nuclear bombs, with the help of Lucas Taylor of course. My mom and Malcolm found a way to protect us from the bombs my making a force field. Unfortunately, the battery is dying, so we can only use it at certain times. They put it in a more cleared out area so we wouldn't get trapped underneath trees.

Everything seemed peaceful for a couple minutes. But the suddenly, we all heard a strange aircraft noise.

"Code red! Code red!" a few soldiers yelled.

Code red meant that they were going to bomb us, again.

"Come on, let's get put of here." Mark pulled me and Josh up and we all ran to the force field. We were earlier than most people, so we went to the back of it.

"Closing in two minutes!" a different soldier that was working the controls yelled.

Another whole bunch of people came and we almost couldn't see the front.

My mom found where we were standing but had a surprised look on her face.

"Where's Zoe?" she asked in concern.

"Oh my god! We left Zoe!" I yelled and all of my family, including Mark, ran over to the front of the force field.

Then, we heard it. And saw it. Zoe came running out of the tree line and almost right behind her a mushroom cloud appeared following the big explosion. Zoe was running for her life on her twisted ankle, in lots of pain.

"30 seconds until closing!" the same soldier yelled.

"I have to go get her!" I shouted and started to run after Zoe. Smoke, debris, and nuclear power were heading towards us quicker than I expected. I ran as fast as I could and picked up Zoe. Then, I sprinted back to the force field.

"10 seconds!" I ran even faster to get to that force field alive, with Zoe.

"5""4""3""2"

I was about 15 feet away from the force field. I would never make it in time. Then in that split second, I saw Mark holding up his hands as if he were to catch something. I got his message. I threw Zoe like a baseball while I was running.

"1"

Mark caught her just as the force field closed. She was safe.

"Wait," I thought. "What about me?"

At that moment, my momentum crashed me right into the force field. Excruciating pain rushed into my left arm and elbow that hit it. I fell to the floor, and cradled my arm as I did.

The last thing I remembered was my dad yelling at the soldier to open the force field, my mom hugging Zoe, them both crying, and Mark and Josh watching in horror.

After that, the nuclear wave crashed over me and all I saw was black.


	2. Mission

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Maddy Shannon, wake up."<p>

The stern voice startled me at first, and I was fully awake in seconds. I expected to see a sixer, or Mira, but all I saw was darkness.

"Maddy Shannon, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled as I lifted my head. "Why can't I see anything?"

"Oh yeah, Take her blindfold off." The blindfold came off, but I still saw mostly darkness. The room I was in wasn't lit up too well.

"I still don't see anything." I said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Turn around." I turned around to find a small beat up table, with a small shadowy figure behind it. The only light source in the room was a small light bulb, at the center above the table. It looked like this building was built in what, 2012?

"Who are you?" I questioned the man.

"I am fate, Maddy Shannon. I can tell the future. That is why I work here." The man's face lit up brightly, he must have liked his job a lot.

"Where is here? What am I doing here?"

"Well, Maddy, Here is Heaven. If you don't know it already, you're dead."

"I know I'm dead and all, but why am I here? Why not somewhere else?"

"Actually, you should be somewhere else." He added. This statement got me confused.

"What do you mean somewhere else?" I questioned him again.

"You should be back in Terra Nova. Or in your case, OTG in the little settlements your colonists made. You weren't supposed to die. Zoe was." He took a deep breath. Already I knew, whatever he told me next was going to be hard to take in. "Right now, you should be mourning with your family. Sitting next to Mark and Josh. Crying with your mother and father."

"But why Zoe?" I asked. "Why am I sitting in this chair talking to you because I'm dead?"

"I don't really know for sure." He said losing faith. "All I know is that this all happened because of destiny. You are here to do something great, that will change your world."

"How is this going to change anything? I'm just sitting on my butt talking to a random stranger in the middle of nowhere!" I practically yelled at him.

I saw his small face cringe at my words, but was somewhat patient with me. Something was going on in his mind that I was probably going to hear next.

"Maddy, I don't really know how to say this without making you more mad," he started " but you are the change between two separate futures."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" I shouted with anger. This guy really knows how to complicate things.

"It means that you are the center of action." He said calmly. "Whatever you do reflects on what will happen in the future." He stood up from his chair, revealing his dusty brown pants. He walked around my chair slowly, as if he were examining me.

"For example, if you don't do what I'm about to tell you next properly, then your family will die, others will suffer, and Terra Nova will parish."

At this point, I got sort of scared, his voice intimidating, circling me slowly and all.

"So, what are you going to tell me to do?" I said with a frightened tone.

"You are going to be a guardian angel. One who will embark on maybe one of the most hardest missions possible." He paused for a moment, adding loads of suspense to the moment. "You will be a guardian angel for Lucas Taylor."

I was going to argue, say that it's impossible. But his stern look, the way his body was postured, I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

"First, you will go on some basic training. Then you will be sent out to change Lucas, make him believe in Terra Nova again. I believe you can do this task, and I hope it doesn't end up like the last time I sent someone out on a mission."

"Wait, what happened last time?" I asked worried.

"Oh, no time for that, time to start your training!" He said happily and in a matter of seconds, I was teleported out of the room into a place of darkness.

Terra Nova- 2 weeks after Maddy's death

Ever since the nuclear blast that killed Maddy, no one has been the same. Even though they recaptured Terra Nova and are winning the war, nobody is happy.

Mark has been mostly locked up in his room, mourning, looking at the last picture that he took with Maddy. If he is not doing that, he's banging his head against a wall. But he's not the worst out of everyone….

Josh can barely sleep. He doesn't come out of his room that much either, because of the guilt inside of him. Why didn't he go out to save Zoe? Why couldn't he die instead of Maddy? He believed that she deserved more, and that none of this should have happened if it weren't for him.

You can't imagine the pain of losing your own daughter. It's like an angel ripped out your heart and sold it to the devil. Elizabeth still goes to work, but can't help but not talking, not giving any other emotion than sad. Jim stays at home. He just sleeps and eats. None of the Shannons ever really talk anymore. That's how much pain they were in.

Zoe, as a matter of fact, might not ever be happy again. So much guilt, a 6 year old can't have so much. Knowing that she was the cause of her own sister's death, that she was going to die and then Maddy saved her. She will never heal.

As time goes on, as Terra Nova rebuilds, they are stuck in their home wondering if life will ever go on.


End file.
